


Amanda's Homecoming

by whiteraven1606



Series: Little Spock is Too Cute [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda comes home to a wet husband and a house in disarray.</p><p>Sequel to Baths Are Illogical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda's Homecoming

She'd only asked Sarek to bathe Spock while she was gone because she knew that by the time she'd have gotten back he'd be a ball of dirt and hair and very little else. She had known that it was a gamble. Sarek had watched her in the past, but she didn't think he'd paid all that much attention to the activity. When he'd called disheveled and wet she hadn't been surprised.

She eased into the house and sat down her bag just inside the door. Sarek appeared from bathroom and he looked...wetter than when he'd called. She smiled at him as he approached. "Hello, dear. You found the toy for him?"

Sarek nodded and held out his hand for a kiss. She met his fingers as she bit her lip at the sight of soaked spots showing over most of his shirt and one knee of his pants.

"It went well?" She allowed him to usher her down the hallway. As they passed the bathroom she glanced in and tried not to laugh. There was a huge puddle on the floor and disarray everywhere.

"It was ultimately a success."

She turned and patted the wet spot on his shoulder. "Yes, it appears that way."

He frowned at her with his eyebrows and she giggled a bit just to annoy him. Sarek pointed at their bedroom door. "Spock is able to jump high enough to reach the trigger panel to allow him entry into our room."

She'd caught Spock attempting it last week, but then he'd not been able to quite reach. "He's getting your height."

Sarek nodded. "He asked that you visit him upon your arrival."

She finger kissed him and ran her hand across his wet hair as she moved away to go speak to her boy.

Spock was laying on his stomach with the covers poofed out so that he could have several books in bed with him. She knelt down beside his bed. He blinked sleepy eyes at her. "Mother." He grinned just a little.

"Spock. How did your evening fair?"

He rubbed at one eye and reached under his cover. "Father does not give proper baths." He pulled out his little squeaky sehlat toy and held it out towards her.

She accepted the toy. "Perhaps he simply needs practice. I trust that you were understanding."

Spock propped himself up on his elbows. "I was not."

Amanda bit the inside of her cheek. "Oh? And why was that, Spock?"

"Father wanted to do everything wrong. It was most stressful."

"Everyone does things a little differently."

Spock pushed himself upright and Amanda could see his sleeping pants were on backwards. "Father is most disagreeable about the items needed for a bath."

"He forgot your sehlat toy."

Spock nodded. 

Amanda motioned him to get up and she stripped off his pants and helped him get them on correctly. "He did not mean to forget, Spock." She held the covers up so he could get back into bed. "You can be certain he will remember from now on, my son."

"I would rather you help with baths." Spock held a book out to her. "Will you read to me?"

"Of course, Spock."

****

Amanda settled next to her now dry husband. "You had his pants on backwards, my love."

Sarek looked up from the PADD he was working on. "It did not appear to have a distinguishable front and back."

"There's a difference to the cut." She touched the back of his hand with her fingertips, slipping them down towards his wrist. "You did well."

He turned and pulled her against him, gently tucking her hair back so that they could see each other. "I do not agree."

"Spock is alive and bathed. You didn't destroy the house." She rubbed a circle on his skin with her thumb. "That is a bath well done."

He relaxed a fraction. "I still do not understand his aversion to any towel that is not brown. It is illogical."

She snorted and snuggled against Sarek. This was the only time he didn't mind it and she took full advantage. "It is a difference in the feel. He told me the other colors made him itch."

Sarek blinked. "The feel matters that much?"

"To him it matters. Do not worry, Sarek. He'll grow out of it. Children are all a little odd. I insisted on wearing a purple dress with red shoes when I was his age." She grinned at the eyebrow movement that got her. "It was logical to me at the time."

He covered her circling thumb with his other hand. "Indeed."

"You'll see." She patted him with her free hand. "Now. Tell me all about how you managed to get half the house wet."


End file.
